Te Amare por siempre Juvia
by The Fairy Guardian
Summary: Gray desde que conoció a Juvia siempre ignora sus peticiones de amor, pero la verdad es que Gray desde que la conoce ha estado su cuerpo raro y todas las noches piensa en ella y le encanta que ella le trajera regalos como la bufanda en aquel invierno frío. Gray será todo hombre para confesarse?


Era un día normal en la ciudad de magnolia en el mes del invierno, Diciembre.

Mientras todos los niños corrían y jugaban con la nieve, había 2 adultos con corazón de niños de 5 años corriendo por toda la plaza.

- Oe, Natsu estás en mi territorio!- Dijo Gray corriendo como un perro callejero alrededor de la plaza principal semi-desnudo.

- Cállate perra congelada- Dijo Natsu corriendo atrás de Gray

- Así? Veremos quien es la perra acá?- Dijo Gray frenando de momento y posicionado se para atacar.

- Ice make: Floor- Dicho esto el piso de una nieve blanca y suave se transformo en una pista de patinaje.

Natsu cuando piso el piso resbaloso, intentó de quedarse en balance todo el tiempo lo logra después de unos segundos de torpes movimientos de parte del Dragneel.

Gray se le acerca caminando como si nada.

- Torpe- Dicho esto de parte de Gray, este solo sopla en contra del Dragneel.

Natsu torpemente se cae del piso maldiciendo.

- Cuando sea verano te partiré la cara Princesa del hielo- Bufo Natsu.

Gray alzó la mano y con tan sólo un movimiento se desapareció y se convirtió en nieve el piso de hielo que había formado Gray.

Gray sólo se sienta en el piso al frente de Natsu.

- Oe como esta Lucy?- Dijo Gray

- Gray...

- Que pasa flamas?

- Tu sabes un poco más que yo, pero que significa que una mujer esté vomitando, náuseas por la mañana y pechos muy sensibles?

Gray lo pensó, de momento esté sólo mira a Natsu con la cara tomate.

- Natsu lo han hecho...

- El que no entiendo?

- Si lo han hecho por la noches!

- De que hablas cubo de hielo?

Gray solo mira a Natsu y se da el mismo un " Face Palm" en la cara.

- Hombre, si han tenido relaciones sexuales!- Grito Gray todo pulmón dejando a todos los padres con pequeños con una cara de Poker Face.

- Oh! Eso ahorra lo entiendo, pues si lo hemos hecho- Dijo Natsu inocentemente

- Usaron protección?

- Que clase de protección cubo?

-Nada no lo tuvieron

- Oe, que tiene que ver la pregunta mía con Lucy y yo tengamos relaciones?

- Natsu piensa.

Natsu sólo pensó con cara de un inocente gata que de momento se transformó en cara de miedo.

- No jodas Gray

- Si lo tendrás

- Erza! Me va a matar!

- Emm tendrás hijo Natsu.

- Mirajane se transformara y me apuntara con todas las armas de Erza que ella tenga para dejarme arrodillado y obligarme a casarme!

- Natsu! Escucha tendrás hijo y yo tendré sobrinos así que seré el padrino de ellos!

- Enserio que tu piensas eso! Oka no te preocupes! * Se levanta* Pero tengo que hacer misiones desde temprano antes de que la demonio y Titania me cojan!

- Suerte!- Dice Gray viendo correr marika mente a su mejor amigo.

- Ese flamas esta loco- Se recuesta en el piso.

Gray se quedo mirando el cielo nublado.

Cada vez que veía ese cielo se recordaba a su maestra y madre, Ul.

Se recordaba de esos días de entrenamiento, aprendizaje y castigos de ella.

Se recordó un día que el estaba teniendo frío junto con Lyon, ambos estaban congelados de pie a cabeza.

Ul cuando los vio a ellos fue rápidamente hacía la sala a buscar algo.

* * *

- Me muero de frío, Gray!- Dijo Lyon quejándose.

- Yo también tengo frío, pero no me tienes que GRITARME!- Dijo enojado Gray.

Ul va a la habitación donde los 2 estaban y se les paró al frente de ellos- Por que gritan me están volviendo loca! Además yo estoy trabajando y ustedes como príncipes no es justo!- Dijo Ul

- Ul tengo FRÍO!- Dijo Lyon de nuevo quejándose

- Me vuelves a gritar en mi oído te rompo la CARA!- Dijo Gray haciendo un puñero.

- Pero tengo frío!- Dijo Lyon acercándose.

Gray sólo bufo del comentario de Lyon.

- Esperen aquí un momento chicos- Dijo Ul corriendo hacía la sala.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos desde qué Ul se fue y todo esta en silencio, Lyon y Gray juntó con las frisas gordas y cálidas que había en la casa.

De momento Ul llega y se les acerca a ambos con 2 bufandas.

- Tomen chicos los compre hoy que les plazca a ustedes mis futuros príncipes del hielo- Dijo Ul con una sonrisa y entregando a ellos la bufanda.

- Gracias Ul- Dijo Lyon infantil mente

- Gracias- Dijo Gray normal

- Muy bien me iré al pueblo a ver que es lo que pasa con la electricidad- Dijo Ul levantándose.

Fue hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de que ella saliera se paró- Si alguien entra que no sea yo... No duden en usar sus poderes mágicos oyeron?

Ambos movieron la cabeza con aprobación.

- Se me cuidan mis niños- le lanzó una sonrisa a ellos.

Ul sólo cierra la puerta, dejando a ellos solos

- Oe, un día cuando aprendamos al cien la magia creadora de hielo pelearemos hasta que nos cansemos- Dijo Lyon sosteniéndose de la espalda de Gray.

- Si así veremos quien es el más fuerte y tenemos que hacerlo al frente de Ul!- Dijo Gray emocionado.

- Si y también al frente de nuestras esposas!- Dijo Lyon

- De que hablas pequeño?

- Oe, nosotros en un futuro tendremos esposas que nos enamorarán y nos volverán locos!- Dijo Lyon riéndose.

- No pienso en eso todavía- Dijo Gray

- Oh por favor! Yo tengo tu misma edad y ya pienso como yo quiero que sea mi futura esposa!

- Y como la quieres?

- Quiero que sea una maga y que sea poderosa como la magia del God slayer.

- Ya estás soñando amigo.

- Y también que sea más pequeña que yo!- Dice Lyon

- Bueno te toca!- Dice Lyon

- Pues quiero que sea...

Lyon se acerca más al Fullbuster con toda atención.

- Quiero que sea una mujer con pelo azul...

- Ah! Gray le gusta las mujeres con pelo azul!- Dijo burlón

- Cállate!

- Dime que más!

- Pues que sea una maga de agua!

* * *

Cada vez que este se recordaba de aquel recuerdo lo único que le venía a al mente era alguien una mujer, Juvia Loxar.

A pesar de que el no lo acepta el esta loco por ella.

En los juegos mágicos cuando ellos andaban de manos, el pensó en una vida, una vida nueva con aquella mujer como una pareja casada.

El piensa en Juvia desnuda en su cama.

El piensa en Juvia acariciando su cuerpo.

El piensa en Juvia con el traje de novia en el altar.

El piensa en Juvia como una pareja casada.

El piensa en crear una familia con ella, Juvia Fullbuster, le gustaba ese nombre.

Entre todos esos pensamientos profundos con ella se percato, que últimamente ella no la había visto.

Se paró del suelo y fue corriendo hacía el gremio.

A los 7 minutos ya el estaba en la puerta del gremio.

Abrió la puerta principal desesperado en encontrarla.

Miro al gremio completo y no estaba ella, vio a Erza comiendo un pastel de fresas.

No dudo en preguntarle en donde estaba.

- Erza! Has visto a Juvia!?

- No, Gray por que te notas preocupado?

- Mierda!

- Ve por ella, Gray...

Se fue del gremio corriendo hacia los apartamentos femeninos, Fairy Hills.

Duro 5 minutos hasta que se encontraba ya en al puerta del apartamento de Juvia.

- Juvia abre! estas hay?

Se podía oír unos sollozos dentro del apartamento de parte de una mujer.

- Gray-sama?

- Si abre!

Juvia solo abre la puerta sorprendida de que Gray esté al frente de su puerta, pero se sorprendió más cuando esté la abrazo.

- Me tenías preocupado ya que te desaparecisteis por días- Dijo Gray todavía abrazando a Juvia.

- Juvia, no entiende

- Juvia, *se separa* estuve preocupado por ti y mucho cuándo note de tu ausencia.

Juvia cuando hoyo esas palabras de parte de Gray solo cerró la puerta.

- Juvia quiere estar sola.

- Pero porque! Abre la puerta por favor!

- No, Juvia quiere que Gray este solo.

- Como?!- Dijo Gray confundido.

- Es que el último año... tu no querías hablar con nadie ya que tu te ponías serio y depresivo.

Gray sólo baja la cabeza y la apoya.

- Lo siento, me siento culpable, lo siento por ser la culpa de todas de tus lágrimas, perdón por ser un imbécil, perdón por ser estúpido y no dejarte decir... que te amo... Juvia.

Juvia corrió y abrió la puerta.

Gray como estaba apoyado de la puerta, torpemente el se cayó al piso cuando Juvia abrió la puerta.

- Gray-sama!- Dijo Juvia con un tono preocupada.

Juvia se le acerca a ayudarlo.

Cuando este sintió que Juvia lo ayudaba, la agarro en su cintura para robarle un beso.

Juvia estaba congelada, nerviosa, no había respondido al beso de Gray.

Gray se separó pensaba que no le había gustado, oh más bien... Consiguió a otro hombre que la hacia feliz.

- GRAY-SAMA!- Dijo Juvia abrazándolo, dirigió sus manos hacia los cachetes del Fullbuster y le respondió con un beso.

Gray aguantando el peso la chica se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerro.

De hay fue directo hacia la cama de ella.

Entre besos y caricias, ya Juvia sabía adonde esto iba.

- Gray-sama, ahorra no... Quiero que sea en nuestra Luna de Miel- Dijo Juvia mirando a Gray.

- Que dices... Si en 3 meses?- Dijo Gray arrodillando se hacía Juvia.

Saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña, el lo abrió y había un anillo brillante.

- Gray-sama... ACEPTO!- Dijo Juvia emocionada y con lágrimas de alegría.

Ambos tuvieron una noche de alegrías, sorpresas, tristezas y de caricias y besos.


End file.
